


Thoughts of You Just Keep Me Awake (Adam's Version)

by lovesmyboys



Series: 3 AM [2]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmyboys/pseuds/lovesmyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts and conversations (some real, some in his head) over the course of what will possible be the most important day in Adam Levine’s life.  He just doesn’t know it yet…</p><p>Read this one second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s part two, chapter 1/4 of my story. If you’re just seeing this story, I’d strongly suggest going back and starting with Blake’s version since several jokes will be more apparent if you start there. Again, short chapters but they are just the perfect bite of mostly-fluff without being too sweet. Enjoy!

It’s just past three in the morning. He has to get up by seven (at the latest) to meet HIM for breakfast at eight. And he knows that he’d better get as much sleep as possible if he wants to stand any chance of getting through breakfast without saying or doing something stupid (like walking up and giving Him a big kiss hello), but it’s been days (two days totally counts as plural) since She called up and came west and took up His full attention again and he knows that he shouldn’t feel jealous… It’s just that, well, he does. 

3:21. 3:22. 3:23. He’s about to just give up and resort to Tylenol PM when he decides to just give in and think about Him; after all, who’d know; it’s not like he gets many visitors in his bedroom these days, mostly by choice, too. It makes no sense to his friends, Jesse’s already asked him if he’s been feeling alright lately, twice, and his dad offered the good old-fashioned:” if you ever want to tell me something… “ He thinks he might need a vacation, a change of scenery, but that’s what this show was supposed to be and, besides, if he leaves then he wouldn’t see Him anymore…

He can’t explain it, why he’s so drawn to him, but he think it has something to do with his smile… his hands… his mouth… his cowboy boots… It’s just that the touch… smell… sight… hell, the very sound of Him reverberates in his very soul until all he can think about is the big county singer. From the very second that he first laid eyes on Him (smiling gently, folded into a too small, likely uncomfortable chair in the producer’s office, all legs and over-the-top accent that NEVER fails to catch Adam’s attention) he fell in… (LUST)… pure uncontrollable… (LUST).

3:32. He finally, finally feels himself drifting off to sleep, thoughts of Him firmly on his mind, and all Adam can do is promise himself that he’ll enjoy it while he can and start getting over Blake tomorrow.

(3:33)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say: this is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you all like it. Also: there are only two chapters left in the entire story! Please enjoy.

Breakfast turns out to be at His house, and Adam is just a bit shocked (in the best, most awesome way possible) to be eating Blake’s cooking; he doesn’t even mind that Miranda joins them along with a friend of hers who’s also visiting. Nothing can ruin the fun he’s having now, especially as Miranda starts telling exactly how her and Blake’s reunion took place, going into detail about exactly what he was wearing (Adam is torn between laughter and inappropriate thoughts concerning Blake and boxers) as the man in question ducks into the kitchen to check the bacon he pulled out of the oven ten minutes ago. Adam can only like Trisha more when she “gently” points it out to the man, all while she’s making sure to include Adam in the joke.

Then breakfast is over and the girls disappear upstairs to “get dressed” even though he thinks they already look fine in their jeans and tee-shirts and Blake tells him that they’re “going shopping” (which is apparently some kind of all-day marathon event if Blake is to be believed, and Adam is suddenly scared, very scared, until Blake hands Miranda his keys and wishes her “good luck”). And then they’re alone. And, suddenly, Adam is nervous, fidgety, maybe even sweating a little; all of his resolve from last night (lust; enjoy; GET OVER) flies right out the, uh, patio door and he moves to leave, suddenly scared that he’ll blurt out something, anything (“I think I love you”, for example) that would ruin the amazing-ness that he and Blake already have.

Providence comes in the form of Blake using his feeble attempts to leave to coral him into taking in the dishes and how that leads to them sitting together on the couch he’ll never know, but Blake’s arm is warm where it rests behind his head and if he moves his head just so, his fingers brush up against Adam’s neck (if ever fate would grant him his five-year-old wish to be a mind reader – just like Professor X ! – now would be a great time…).

Blake is smiling, all eyes and teeth, his accent is even more pronounced and, God, if only Blake knew what it did to him (if only he could tell him; if only this could be real). The TV’s on but there’s no way Adam can concentrate because dramatic music and running has turned into Blake almost purposefully running his fingers up and down his neck, soft and light, but distracting as hell all the same… But he is NOT leaning into the touch, not giving away his LUST and just how hungry he is for this man to touch him this way (yeah, he totally is, but Blake isn’t noticing, HE’S watching the movie, concentrating on the action like it’s no big deal – although, to be fair, it probably isn’t to him). He’s almost relieved when the movie’s finally over, even though he knows that Blake’ll pull back (no excuse now) when he’s surprised by Blake remarking that the stupid, sappy, syrupy Romcom on next is “awesome” and that they should watch it, unless, of course, Adam has other plans (he doesn’t; nothing could beat hanging out beside Blake all day; even watching a bad movie can’t ruin that).

The movie ends predictably, with the couple reconciling and the guy who suggested his friend should dump heroine getting his comeuppance when he meets a beautiful shrew in the after credits reel, but Adam doesn’t see any of that (later he’ll look it up and wonder exactly why someone as amazing in all other aspects as Blake is would ever think a movie like this is “awesome”, but the point is that Blake’s arm fell around his shoulder and he ended up nestled against the bigger man for the last 75 minutes of the film so Adam feels like it was totally worth it). His only real problem is that when it came time for the end of their traditional meal-and-a-movie first date (hey, Breakfast totally counts as a meal, and HBO does show movies), he didn’t even get a kiss goodbye before escaping back into the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes up and for a moment, everything’s perfect. Then the reality that the past few hours were a dream set in and Adam groans, flipping onto his side to get a good look at the clock. 11:02. He doesn’t know when he fell asleep and he does know that he should be hard at work on his song choices for the last of the Battle Rounds, but when he got home from Blake’s at quarter-till two, all he could do is flop onto his bed and allow his stupid, selfish daydreams to take over. Daydreams where Blake kissed him goodbye and it was perfect.

(Adam’s on Blake’s couch again and the credits have just ended, along with the bonus scene and he hates to but it’s getting late since he was only invited over for breakfast, so he goes to rise and Blake lets him. Sitting so long has made his muscles tight so he reaches up and stretches his body like a cat causing his shirt to rise up and expose his stomach; in the dream, Blake peeks, captivated by Adam and his body and even offers to walk him to the door. They stand together at the door for a moment and he compliments his love on an amazing meal and says that he’d had a great time; Blake smiles that amazing smile of his, the one that goes straight to Adam’s heart –mostly, anyway –, warming it completely and Blake leans forward a little. He doesn’t know why, but he stretches up again and Blake puts his hands on Adam’s arms, leans forward and down and kisses him gently, holding him warm and close, and sending him off with a “See ya later, Darlin’”.)

God, that hurt, waking up from the perfect ending to the afternoon (rather than Blake’s real-life, “See you at the Battles”) only to find that there was now a gaping hole where his heart once was; what good was he to Blake when She was back home by now and she’d probably bought something sexy to wear tonight, putting the cherry on Blake’s cake. Tears gathered in Adam’s eyes but he forced them away; he’d known the bigger man was taken and he’d just had to fall in (LUS- no, he couldn’t lie anymore, even to himself, in LOVE) with him anyway.

Adam was just about to go get drunk and call Jesse (since it is now officially 11:41 and phone calls made at 11:41 just HAVE to be made drunk or they just don’t work right) and tell him he needs a vacation, a REAL vacation next week and that maybe they should take the Tokyo gig after all when…

Music? At forty-five til Midnight? Outside his window?


	4. Chapter 4

How Blake got onto his lawn, Adam doesn’t think he’ll ever know, but, there he is. And he’s got an iPod. Cliché as hell, but really sweet. Still, 11:48? He manages to get the window open (no easy feat since that’s the one that always sticks) and is about to ask what the hell is going one when the country singer beats him to the punch and yells at him to unlock the door, that they need to talk (“what, and risk letting a looney with an iPod in at ten til’ Midnight?”), but he runs down to open the door and doesn’t even ask how Blake got through the gate (although he doesn’t exactly offer either… Adam’s more than a little worried about that). 

So, less than ten minutes left in the day and he and Blake (the man that he oh-so-recently admitted to himself that he loved) are sitting in his living room nursing beers and staring at the labels (OK, Adam may have stolen a glance or two… three… more at Blake when he went to take a sip, but who’s counting?) and he can’t help but chuckle at the situation; this same scene (two men sitting side by side on the couch not looking at each other but so very aware of every breath the other took, every twitch of the other’s fingers, nod of their head…) played out twelve hours ago.

Blake finally looks directly at him and his eyes warm up and Adam suddenly has to fight to keep breathing normally but his friend must have caught something because he turns and puts down his bottle and relieves Adam of his as well and now, now he’s starting to get nervous.

He’s not sure exactly what happens next, who moves first, how this all begins; all he really knows for sure is that Blake is talking, babbling really, about Miranda and new love and “kinda knowing that feeling” and that he had a dream about them and how the movie may have sucked but the original plan had been solid and how right he felt sitting next to Adam that day and how nervous and gorgeous he’d been this morning and that they officially had Her blessing.

By the time he stops for a breath, Adam’s beginning to catch on the what Blake is saying and why Blake enjoyed such a horrible movie. What he doesn’t get is what this all means, really, and just how obvious had he been today? Blake laughs and tells him that he’d been so unbelievably hot, all on edge, guard up, but physically relaxed and pliant in his arms, how he could tell Adam was turned on by all those “little touches”(“Little? Way I remember it, you were practically molesting my neck!”) and how the smiles he’d been given spelled out the world if you only knew to look for it (“and this time I was looking”).

He smiles now, bright and open, and Blake can’t help but smile back at him, lean in closer (and just a little down) and finally give them both the kiss that they’d dreamt of; soft and sweet and passionate, the kiss combined all the electricity, teasing, desire, and love that both men had felt for each other since the very beginning.

Now Adam does laugh and tells him about his dream and his three am thoughts, and Blake can’t help but start laughing too. Neither man wants to let go, neither man wants to think about the future beyond the next few hours, and how they’re going to survive lunch with Miranda and Trisha tomorrow with only a minimal amount of teasing (not that Adam thinks that there’s any chance of that happening, especially now that they’ve kicked Blake out of his own home. Not that he minds all that much, of course), and the final Battles on Monday; no matter what happens next, this much is clear, whatever the future holds, they’ll face it together , along with Miranda and Trisha, because ‘love at first sight’ might not exist, but ‘love at first encounter’ and ‘love realized at 3:33 am’ both do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end everyone! This was the hardest chapter to write because of the style I’d chosen back for chapter one, but I’m super proud of the way it turned out. I left it in Adam’s perspective because he made the most sense here. I hope that this makes you smile, maybe even laugh a bit…


End file.
